


Branded

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Copious Cockles [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Polyamory, References to Supernatural (TV), Season 15, series wrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: This is a fic that just popped into my head when I saw Winchester-Reload 's Suptober2020 list. Of course, Cockles is always on my mind... but emotional, needy, loving Cockles 'branding' each other and feeling all the feels? Um, yeah ... I'm going to write about that.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: Copious Cockles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/188132
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Branded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchester-reload (agent4hire22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/gifts).



The last day had had it’s last minute, and now the clock was flashing on the last of a lifetime, and Jensen didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to feel. He was sad, but also—relieved. Relieved that this could end on their terms, his, Jared’s and Misha’s. He was happy that now he could finally see his kids grow up like any normal dad could. He was heartbroken that his childhood was over, because he had been a child when this all started. This show kept his heart young, and now—it’s twelve O’one in the morning, and he is staring at the dark stages one last time, feeling far too many feelings and feeling too alone; so he does what he always does when life is too complicated and scary … _he goes to Misha._

Misha is sitting quietly in the dark when Jensen gets there. He has a tumbler of something in his hand—it might be scotch, it might be iced tea, he never knows with Misha Collins; and when the door squeaks open and Jensen fully steps inside, letting the light from the exterior hallway flood the living room, he catches the shine of tears in Misha’s eyes.

“Hey, Mish” Jensen says, already feeling his own eyes begin to burn again.

Misha doesn’t say anything, he just smiles weakly and then nods to the space on the couch beside him.

Jensen quickly shuts the door and shuffles over, sitting down and immediately pressing into Misha’s side. Misha puts an arm around him and then offers him his glass, and Jensen takes it, knowing now that it has to be scotch. Misha wouldn’t offer him tea in a time like this.

After a few slow sips, he hands it back to the man and then leans his head onto Misha’s shoulder, sighing as another tear slips down his cheek. “Well, that’s it then.”

“Yup” Misha gravels, voice raw from crying—crying as Castiel and crying as himself.

“I can’t believe it.”

“Yup” Misha says again, even rougher now as more tears well in his eyes.

Jensen peeks up at him, and then reaches over to wipe some of the tears away. “It’ll be okay though. It’s good—we ended it our way. That’s good.”

Misha nods and quirks up his mouth. “Yes, I know; but it was still _home_ ; and now it’s gone.”

Jensen nods too. “Yeah. Watching them take it all down was worse than them calling the final wraps.”

“Way worse.”

Jensen holds out his hand for the scotch again and greedily swigs back half the glass once Misha gives it to him.

“Woah … alright, I’ll get another one” Misha chuckles dryly, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt as he scoots away to stand.

Jensen quickly sets the tumbler down on the sidetable so he can grab Misha’s hand before he gets too far away, and in one quick tug, Misha is stumbling back into Jensen’s lap. “I don’t need scotch, I just need you.”

Misha shifts a moment before relaxing into Jensen’s arms, pressing their foreheads together, and then their lips, a kiss followed by a kiss, followed by a caress, followed by the press of bodies and time and too much heart being both of their problems now. “At least _this_ isn’t ending” Misha whispers before kissing down Jensen’s cheek to his ear and then his neck, nuzzling into his lover’s warmth, creating more warmth with each touch.

“Never” Jensen whispers back, squeezing Misha so hard, he hears his spine crack.

“Ouch—jeeze! Well it might if you crush me to death!”

Jensen smiles and loosens his hold, allowing the man to lean back a little and look at him; and there he is, older, wiser, but still the blue-eyed wonder that Jensen fell in love with all those years ago. He is and always will be that person that puts the world into perspective for him. Misha is the bravest man he has ever met. He has overcome so much, he has _seen_ so much, he has done and been and lived so much, and Jensen feel so much love right here in this moment with this _so-much_ man in his arms, it’s almost too much for him to stand, so he reaches up, and with a hand on the back of Misha’s neck, Jensen pulls him down for another kiss—one with too much and not enough and _all_ of himself wrapped around his tongue and baring down on his teeth.

“Ouch!” Misha yelps again, yanking his body back before touching a finger to his lip. “You bit me!”

Jensen cowers a little and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, I got … _uh_ , I got carried away.”

Misha huffs. “I’ll say! Am I bleeding? Jesus, Jensen … I bet I’ll have a scar now.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “You are such a drama queen.”

“It’s not being dramatic when you complain about someone maiming you!”

Jensen laughs and rolls his eyes again. “I wasn’t maiming you. I was _branding_ you.”

Misha drops his hand from his now—slightly puffy lip. “Branding me?”

Jensen nods.

“So, what? Am I your property now?”

Jensen softens, lifting a gentle hand to smooth the hair around Misha’s ear, finally cupping his cheek in his palm. “No ...” he whispers, and Misha presses into his touch in spite of himself. Jensen smiles. “You’re just mine.”

Misha sighs, letting the moment still in the darkness of the apartment. The quiet freezes time, the world fades away, as do all the realities of the last few days. For now, it’s just him and Jensen— _Jensen and him_ , together, tangled up together, hurting and loving and living life together, just as it was, just as it’s always been, just as it always will be.

Misha nods. “I _am_ yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find this fic on my Tumblr here [(x)](https://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com/post/631068680603795456/branded) and follow me at [Castiel-Left-His-Mark-On-Me](https://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com) for all my Cockles/Destiel/Supernatural content.
> 
> Check out the rest of my Ao3 for more Cockles and Destiel love!


End file.
